


Two Steps From Hell

by Ethannol



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethannol/pseuds/Ethannol





	Two Steps From Hell

“求我射进去，亲爱的，”Erik Lensherr说话的声音很轻，但足够Charles听到他的每一个音节，“让我们都省一省时间，”他说道，“我放你回去睡觉，而我……我还有一场重要的约会必须去参加。”

Charles用额头抵住自己攥紧的手，嘴唇颤抖的压根无法合拢，他能感觉到背后的人完全停了下来——就为了折磨他，老天啊，这是个不折不扣的混蛋；Charles张开嘴，然而还没等他发出声音，Erik的一只手掌就顺着他的腹股沟抚摸进去，温和又不容拒绝地揉搓他的阴茎顶端。Charles爆发出一声几近哀求的呜咽，他顾不上自己的声音了，手忙脚乱地去阻止那只手，“别……别用那个……求求你——”

Erik像只猫科动物一样，在发泄性欲的时候咬住了Charles的后颈，舌尖舔他的脊椎骨骼的缝隙，“松开，”他低沉下嗓音警告对方，Charles依旧攥着他，Erik移动到Charles的耳骨后方，“松开我的手——我不想跟你来硬的，Charles……松开。”

Erik好言相劝，但事实上，他很清楚Charles只是出于本能，因为那实在是太痛苦了。

他张开手掌，抚摸Charles下腹位置的线条，那里紧绷绷的。他又让自己的手下移到Charles的阴茎，这一次他没有着急握住对方勃起的位置，而是张开着手掌，让手掌掌根慢慢挤压Charles的阴茎低端——有什么东西循着他的手指逐渐聚拢，几乎完全挨上了Charles马眼的入口。Charles用力往后退，想要躲避开，但他背后就是Erik Lensherr的怀抱，他此刻根本没有任何退路。

那是一根光滑的金属棒，Erik让它沿着Charles阴茎顶端的缝隙深入进去。

Charles手掌脱力地打了个滑，重新跌回到枕头上。

所幸，这一次他没有让这玩意儿在里头抽插——第一回，Erik第一回把他变成自己囚犯的时候，Charles被他折磨得半死——Charles用额头抵着自己空闲的手掌，气喘吁吁，他在黑暗的空间里盯着自己的阴茎和露在外面的那一小截，Charles颤抖着闭上眼睛，他能感到有眼泪顺着他长长的睫毛滚落下来，他侧开脸，侧到远离Erik的那一边。

“我要戴多久？”Charles小声问。

“戴到你想求我为止。”

忽然Charles背后一轻，他眨着眼睛扭过头，看到Erik从他身上爬了起来，这人还四平八稳地穿着衬衫和西服。他对上Charles的目光，好整以暇地抚平了身上的褶皱，在黑暗中剪影瘦长高挑。

“你不……不留在这儿？”Charles竭力克制住自己的颤抖，想用正常的声音说话。

“我说过我还有约会，亲爱的，”Erik看着床上的人稍稍侧了侧下颌，露出一个几乎可以称得上是甜美的微笑，“她比你重要得多。”

——所以对方是个女人，Charles深深吸了一口气，对，应该是一个女人。万磁王从来没有在任何地方表现过同性恋的倾向——他跟同性做爱，确切来说，他跟Charles做爱；但那是因为Charles是他捉住的，他在Charles身上可以为所欲为。

曾经有人说过，任何事情都是有关性的，只除了性本身(Everything is about sex, except sex)，性，关乎的是权力(Sex is about power)。

“Emma Frost，”Charles像是哽咽地笑起来，那种没有欢愉，单纯只为了激怒对方的笑声，让他听上去比万磁王更像个反派，“Shaw死了之后，你打算跟她结盟？上帝啊，Erik，你知道她也快要变成CIA探员了吗？你是有什么毛病，还是你比我还要天真——”

他的话没有说完，Erik Lensherr在他床边坐下，一只手臂滑动到Charles紧紧蜷缩的身体下方，他张开手掌，一根铁箍猛地环住Charles勃起的阴茎，Charles痛苦的哀嚎了一声，用手攥住Erik的手腕。

“你是不是学不会闭嘴？”万磁王的眼睛里闪着一种类似亢奋的恼怒。

Charles窒息似的全身发抖，胸口激烈地起伏，他瘦弱的肩胛骨仿佛要冲破肌肤一样。他又喘息了两秒钟，从咬紧的牙缝里露出笑容，他直视着Erik的眼睛，弯起的嘴角扭曲着打着哆嗦，“我也同样爱你，Erik——”

哦，他是该学会闭嘴了。

Charles在下一阵爆发的剧痛中头晕目眩，软弱地抱住Erik的手臂。

终于，眩晕好了一些，他感觉到万磁王从他的怀抱中抽回了手，重新站起身，居高临下地盯着他调整了一下自己的袖口，“爬起来，Charles，”他的目光中闪着恶毒的光，“我改主意了……你跟我一起去，说不准我还能给你找到一个更好的买主。”

事实上，那一年的Charles Xavier还不到三十岁，作为一个曾经的X战警和光明会联盟成员，实在是太年轻了。但是好吧，那一年他的老朋友加老对头Nick Fury也没多大，至少还没有到满世界宣传超级英雄联盟的岁数，所以当Erik把他带进主会场时，毫不意外的，X教授并没有被多少人认出来。

Charles一直沉默的跟在万磁王身边，他是一个囚犯，因此他可以扮演一个绝佳的伴侣。当有人朝Erik这边靠近的时候，他适当地后退开一小步，示意自己没有窃听的打算。而当Emma Frost出现时，Charles慢慢退出会场，走到万磁王手下成员的小圈子里，挑了一个对他们来说很醒目，但对其他人又相对偏僻的位置坐下——Janos跟红魔鬼是万磁王收编后的眼线，Charles确保自己在这俩人的监视范围之内。他喝了一口啤酒，眼睛在会场漫不经心地转动。很快，有一个梳着长头发刘海的男人挤到Charles身边。Charles朝他歉意的笑了笑，为他挪动了一下，腾出更多位置，然后Charles的目光重新浏览起周围。

“挺厉害的，”那个男人嘟哝着朝他这边倾斜过身体，小声说道。

“抱歉？”Charles又喝了一小口啤酒，把酒杯放下，挑起眉头。

“这些人都挺厉害的，”那个男人继续解释，然后转过身，面朝向Charles，伸出右手，“Wrangler，”他说道，“Harry Wrangler。”

“你好，”Charles握住那只手，跟他一样礼貌周到的微笑。

“你叫什么？”Harry Wrangler问道。

“哦——”Charles吸了一口气，他收回自己的右手，挽起自己的袖口，露出手腕内侧深入脉搏的线路面板——那是绝对服从的奴隶的标志，“我不确定今晚带我来的人允许我介绍给其他人认识……抱歉，”Charles又笑了一下，接着转过去喝掉了手里的啤酒。

他听到旁边的人惊骇的声音，但Charles没有再朝他看，而是逡巡着视线，拿余光紧紧盯着带他来的人，Erik Lensherr。从这个角度他无法听到Erik在说什么，但他看到曾经的白皇后笑容格外动人，Charles低垂下眼睫毛，晃动了一下手上的玻璃杯，里面的冰块发出一阵轻响。他用手掌笼罩住杯沿，轻轻放回到原处，然后他再抬起眼睛——

Erik朝这边勾起一根指头。

Charles站起身，那身墨绿色的礼服衬托得他就像任何一个无辜的年轻才俊。他往Erik那边走过去，经过Janos身边时Charles弯曲起手指，用指节敲了敲对方的桌子——Janos略微不耐烦地抬起眼睛，Charles平静地同他对视，隔了一小会儿，Charles眯起双眼，“别告诉我你没带出来。”

“带什么？”

Charles叹气，“你的主子今晚要跟这个女人求婚，他希望你带了订婚戒指。”

“——啥？”这下不光是Janos跟红魔鬼，几乎半个地狱火俱乐部成员都一脸茫然外加震撼心灵。隔了好久，Janos终于摇着头，斩钉截铁地说，“你是开玩笑的。”

“当然，我是开玩笑的，不然呢，”Charles又叹了口气，“去告诉Toad准备好车，Janos，我们该走了。”

——而这一次，Charles是认真的。

他在Erik身边待了多长时间？三个月还是四个月？当他被迫屈服之后，时间其实已经没有了多少意义。跟其他人不太一样，Erik在他的身上几乎从来不会掩饰自己的喜恶，大约从某个时刻开始，他就放弃了挣扎。Erik喜欢折磨他——Charles将其解释为地狱火俱乐部的生活太过乏味，他们的老大也需要一点儿刺激来调节一下口味——而Charles呢？该怎么形容他呢?Charles总能在恰当的时候煽风点火，让Erik的怒火燃烧得更加旺盛一点儿，好像生怕自己死的不够快似的。

他们曾经是一对儿生死搭档，却又在眼下拼个你死我活。

头一次落到万磁王手上时，Charles还像模像样的反抗过两天——无论从漫画还是电影传记的角度来看，他都是代表人类美好世界和平的象征，X学院的Charles Xavier教授；而Erik Lensherr才是崇尚力量的那个反派。

但事实上，Charles只觉得讽刺。看在老天的份上，他被操到死去活来，却还要保持头脑冷静理智健全？能不能有一点儿人性！他跟Erik说他爱他，Charles只能在自己彻底激怒对方以后说出这句话，毫无疑问，Erik会把这当作是另一种挑衅，但只有在夜深人静，就连Erik Lensherr都不会想要来打搅他的时候，Charles才能够稍稍坦诚一点：他也爱他，为什么他在选择盟友的时候，注意力总是轻而易举的就从自己身上跨越了过去？

人们都说他们是世界的两个极端，所以Charles才注定要跟Erik Lensherr势不两立。

只有Charles自己知道，为什么他会那么愤怒，痛苦，甚至是酸涩。他不是一个爱发脾气的人，但对上Erik，他总是控制不住自己的情绪——Emma Frost是个强大的变种人，难道他就不是吗？有什么是Erik想要，白皇后能给而他给不了的？

有那么短暂的一小段时间，Charles神游天外，直到有一个凉爽的、带着一点儿酒气的体温依靠到自己身边。Charles转过脸，看到他们无处不在无所不能的万磁王半躺在汽车后座的座位上，一只手搭在自己额头，短促而激烈地喘着气。

“你生病了？”Charles几乎立刻从自己的座位上爬起来，下意识地跪到Erik上方，因为这个动作幅度太大，早些时候Erik留在他身体里的东西摩擦过他尿道的内壁，Charles全身颤抖了一下，最开始脸色惨白，很快又变得通红。Erik在自己手臂底下不动声色看着他，Charles咬着牙骂了一句粗口，但他没有停下，而是把Erik的手从额头上拽开，用自己的手掌覆盖上去，“开车，”他跟前面的司机说，“把冰给我——”

司机老实听话地转动方向盘，但对Charles说的第二句话依旧困惑不解。

Charles朝前面副驾驶的位置伸长了手臂，急切的听上去跟恼火没什么两样，“把酒拿出去——冰，把整桶都递给我！”

Erik盯着他的侧脸，盯着他上下起伏的喉结和他尖尖的，瘦削的下颌骨，无声无息地稍稍脱离开Charles的掌控。

“安静一点儿，”Charles拿到了那只冰桶，重新转过来，他那双好看的绿眼睛里此时此刻燃烧着实实在在的怒火，摁着Erik的额头几乎轻而易举的一巴掌就把人摁回到了原处，“白皇后——”Charles小声喃喃自语，“她今晚真的把你榨干了。”

他们两个离得很近，那么近，近到Erik都能够清晰的捕捉到Charles身上每一寸的气息。突然，他翻了身，猛地把Charles压到座位上。这个好看的小个子有那么一瞬间是错愕的，甚至是恼怒的，但Erik摁着他弯下腰，瘦瘦长长的指头抚摸着Charles的腮帮子低下头，凑近了小声说，“我就是……喝了点儿东西，Charles——”

假装爱一个人并没有什么困难，这是Shaw曾经教导他的——天天让她高潮，对她甜言蜜语体贴备至，慢慢坚持，她就会相信你爱她。Erik温柔亲吻Charles的脖颈，感觉到Charles抵在他胸口的手肘颤抖起来，他带着最甜蜜的安抚轻轻笑了一声——假装爱一个人并不难，难的是会有人假戏真做，这个世界上从来不缺少飞蛾扑火的傻子。Erik忽然把一条膝盖猛地楔进Charles大腿中间，他依旧弯着腰，牢固地吮吸Charles的颈动脉脉搏，但他在Charles挣扎的空档中把Charles的手用力推到一边，他拽住皮带的搭扣，往旁边一扯。

Charles像是要窒息了似的扬起脑袋，虚脱地撑住Erik的小腹，完全说不出话。

这么长时间以来，其实Erik从来没有真正跟他做过爱，他们相互折磨，用最恶毒的手法激怒对方。Charles有时候想，Erik并不了解他，Erik以为在床上虐待他就是他最痛苦不堪忍受的；但事实上，万磁王压根儿就不知道他究竟痛在什么地方。

哦，Erik，Charles在泪眼婆娑的光影里晃动着，要是Erik能够像个情人一样爱他，或者允许他像个情人一样爱Erik，那该有多好。他完全不在乎自己如何低姿态的取悦对方——他什么都可以不在乎。

他感觉到Erik掀开他的衬衫，伸进他的裤子里——Charles慌张的去捉Erik的手，但是Erik对磁力的掌控完全不需要肢体接触。Erik松开了禁锢在Charles阴茎底端的束缚，那根金属的马眼棒缓慢却坚定的把他阴茎里的缝隙填充得满满当当，稍稍动一动都像是能要了他的命。Charles很清楚Erik是故意的——Erik故意让那根小东西向外拽了拽，再紧接着又又向里深入，来来回回反反复复地抽插——Charles举起一只手，用力捂住自己的嘴，他捉着Erik的腕骨，自己却抖个不停。

然后他湿漉漉的目光对上了Erik的，有那么一小会儿，大概只有几秒钟，但就在那一小会儿的时间里，Charles的目光里带着他最羞于启齿的感情，那种病态的眷恋和依依不舍，他看上去像是要吻住Erik，仿佛Erik是他的世界里唯一的存在，他仰视着看起来几乎绝望了，无论对方想要怎么对待他，他都会一直这样看着。

然而，很快的，Charles捂着嘴闭上眼睛，把脸转到一边。他用力扬起下巴，这一整夜，Erik都不允许他高潮，直到这会儿——他高潮的太过激烈，以至于在最初的时间里Charles觉得自己应该是已经死了，他眼前空白，大脑也不听使唤。

世界用它最缓慢的速度坍塌回原貌，Charles意识到有泪水顺着他的眼角流到手背。他瘫在座位上，慢慢放下那只捂着嘴的手，他摸索着衬衫，把手伸进裤子里——Erik当然用不着在意他衣冠不整刚刚被玩儿惨了的模样，事实上，他们谁都不会在意。曾经有一次，红魔鬼冷漠又恶毒的评价过他俩之间的这种关系——什么囚犯，说白了就是个宠物，想起来就拿出来玩一玩，如果万磁王有其他人陪伴，他是想不起来找Charles的。

那时候Charles和蔼的摇摇头，用一种老师教导学生的口吻说，从理论上来说，我是你们老大的私有财产，你当然不想染指你赔不起的东西。

而Janos则坚定地告诉Azazel，他确实赔不起Erik，‘世界银行是我家’，Lensherr的任何一样财产，甚至包括后院里那个用来装垃圾的陶瓷罐。

汽车停在地狱火成员的别墅外面，Charles漫不经心地整理着自己的袖口，他手上攥着那根沾满了精液的马眼棒，细细长长的却很坚硬，Charles有点儿好奇这玩意儿是怎么塞到他那个地方去的。不是说他没有见过——Erik第一天晚上就让他亲眼看着做了一次，他当时用手指紧紧攥着玻璃镜子的镜框，低垂着脑袋，看那根小小的金属棒在每次抽插时都会带出里面的一小点儿嫩肉，他射出前液，黏稠的精液也跟着流淌而出，直到最后他知道自己不受控制的失禁了——那是Erik第一次操开了他，从里到外，从前到后。

后来Charles一直在想，他居然是交代在这样一场别扭的单恋里，交代在这样一个完全不爱他，也不知道Charles的爱的人手上。

——性，只是万磁王宣誓权力宣泄欲望的一种手段，再无其他。

Erik没有跟他们一起回去，而是直接去了兄弟会在地球的总部。

跟X战警相比，变种人兄弟会更像是一个等级严密的宗教组织，风雨不浸，水火不侵。Charles没有再次尝试激怒万磁王，这一晚上他被折磨得已经够多了，大概就连对方都觉得可以让他好好喘息几小时。Charles依靠在汽车后座的座位里，嘴唇严肃地抿成一条直线，他向后仰着头，目送Erik离开的背影——万磁王转过身，朝他这边伸出手。Charles犹豫着，手里还紧紧攥着那枚小小的马眼棒。

有好几次，Erik喜欢在他离开的时候让Charles整日整夜的不得安生。他什么都经受过，肛塞、乳夹，跳蛋……甚至还有马鞭。Charles摩挲着那根光滑细长的马眼棒，谨慎地开口问道，“你需要什么？”

“把冰桶给我……我好像是有点儿发烧了，”Erik自言自语似的说道。

Charles朝前够着把那只冰桶递过去，但没有发表评论。往常他不会放过这样一个机会。Erik再次低下头，在敞开的车门边朝里看。Charles看起来真的是累坏了，那双水波纹似的绿眼睛此刻没什么光辉，只是低垂着。

“回去睡觉吧，Charles，”Erik说，这听上去就像是一句得体的关切。

Charles从阴影里抬起眼睛。

万磁王稍稍攥起手，可他没有表露出半点异样的情绪，他只是站直了身体，系好外套和皮带的扣子，深深呼吸了一口车外的空气，然后他再次弯下腰，“我意识到你还没有像我要求的那样开口求过我。”

Charles抿起嘴唇，而万磁王露出一个不带什么感情的笑容，夜晚纽约市内依旧灯火通明，他在这样的背景之下宛如独善其身的暴君。

Toad让汽车停靠在Erik住所的地下车库里，走下车敲了敲Charles这一侧的车门。回来的这一路上Charles半句话都不说，也不知道是睡着了还是睡死了，反正当他打开车门的时候，Charles深深吸着气睁开双眼，那双绿色的眼睛里重新聚集起点点光亮。

“Toad，一道计算题，”他说，依旧懒洋洋地靠在座位上，“从法拉盛回家，总共需要经过几次中央车站？”

这个同青蛙同宗同源的男人愣了一下，完全下意识地回答，“呃，一次？”

Charles摇摇头，“正确答案是零。我们应该从95号高速下来，根本不会上曼哈顿岛。”

Toad依旧笨拙的“哦”了一声。

Charles舒展了一下身体——那场性高潮可把他折腾得够呛，他觉得有好几天那地方都会是疼的。他用一种循循善诱的口气问道，“这个故事带给你什么启示了吗？”

青蛙男正想顺着Charles的话往下说，背后突然传来一声不耐烦的轻响，“说真的，教授？”

Charles叹了口气——他今晚叹气的频率是不是有点儿太多了？他都感觉自己因此而变老了。

青蛙男迅速转身，但一根棍子结结实实砸在他后脑勺上，发出一声闷响，他连惨叫的声音都没发出来就栽倒在地。

Ororo Munroe从阴影中现身，她背后跟着一个长刘海的男人，恰好就是今晚早些时候在会场同Charles搭讪的Harry Wrangler。那家伙左顾右盼着，小声说道，“要迷惑一群地狱火成员还是太困难了……但是实话实说，”他朝Toad踢了一脚，“万磁王的小喽罗们开车时候从来不看地图的吗？他怎么完全没有怀疑的就开进了曼哈顿？”

Charles温和的用手指敲了一下自己的太阳穴，“他忙着在脑海中同自己的幻觉约会，大概很容易忽略周围事物。”他说着从车上扔下拉一个明显短路了的线路板，Charles不动声色的把作案工具收进右手一侧的口袋，那是一根细细长长的金属棒，刚好够他插进二极管中间的缝隙。Ororo一直盯着Charles的手腕，当她看到那上面裂开的伤口时惊愕地倒吸了一口气，“我让Jean准备好医疗室……应该很快，”接着她又转过头，“Harry，你大概需要再开快一点儿。”

“没有那么夸张，”Charles皱起眉头，把袖口挽下来。事实上，抑制剂连接动脉血管，如果不是线路短路时冒出的火花烧焦了Charles伤口周围的肌肤，他这么做跟割腕自杀没什么两样。而直到这会儿，他右手手腕内侧的衬衫还浸满鲜血。

他从一开始就应该知道营救小组是Scott Summers的主意。自打他被俘以后，Erik几乎不怎么放任他单独行动，即使有，他也必须时刻处在地狱火小组成员的监控之下——就像今晚。然而Charles还是逮到了一小点儿机会，他认出了Wrangler，尽管因为Wrangler出道不久所以还没上过各大媒体的报刊杂志，但他还是意识到了营救小组的意图。Charles可以不在乎自己的生死安危，却不能全然忽略这群来找他的孩子——如果万磁王发现，他们谁都别想活过今晚。

“恐怕让Hank给你做全面检查的计划不得不延后，教授，”Wrangler专注地听了一阵耳麦，最终有些犹豫地说道，“对抗Erik Lensherr的小组那边遇到了麻烦——”

Charles和Ororo看向他。

Wrangler顿了顿，然后接着说：“万磁王不见了。”

Erik Lensherr从雷达上消失的位置靠近华盛顿大桥，Charles他们沿着拉菲尔特广场一条街道一条街道的搜索，暴风女在后面跟着他，而Wrangler则朝着另一个方向往前。他们沉默了很长一段时间，直到Charles开口，“你知道我能听见你在想什么对吧？”

“抱歉，”Ororo说，视线在漆黑的夜空中不报什么希望的徘徊。

隔了一小会儿，Charles安静的说道，“回答你第一个问题，不，我没有对Erik非常感兴趣。”

他撒了谎。

“回答你第二个问题，”Charles的声音在空无一人的广场上显得格外低沉，“我能找到他。”

Charles说，“假如有什么人能够找到他，那个人一定会是我——我清楚，他也清楚。”

“他到底是逃跑了，还是遇上了什么麻烦？”Ororo问。

Charles摇摇头，“这个就得问他本人了，不过我倾向于前者。”

他注视Ororo的眼睛，Erik跟复仇者有段不尴不尬的往事——好吧，他说错了，Erik几乎跟所有英雄联盟都有一段不清不楚的岁月；要么忙着给人家洗脑，要么就是捉走人家的骨干丢给外星生物做实验。谁都知道，无论他落在谁手里都讨不到什么便宜——这么说有点儿像邪神洛基，可能这是所有反派的通病，自以为是又好大喜功。然而好在Erik没有正面杠上了不得的大人物，所以他的悬赏令还没有到骇人的程度。然而，他的好日子也快到头了。

兄弟会是个很麻烦的存在，Charles完全不知道Erik到底是怎么想的，从前让他跟自己以前管理X战警这家伙都不情不愿，结果离开之后他居然搞出来一个上千人的传销组织。实话实说，他真的指望美国政府能够睁一只眼吗？先不说有外星试验室已经把他的后半生都规划好了，就说Trask，他们指望在万磁王身上做的实验足够填满一整本自然科学类刊物。Charles告诉复仇者——就像他告诉Ororo的话一样，他会抓住Erik，也只有他才能真正的抓住Erik；但他不会把Erik交给任何人。如果万磁王注定要被终身监禁，那么他只能是同自己关在一起。这听上去像是一个浪漫的邀约，不过Charles怀疑Erik笑不出来。

他们最终停在莫里斯医院的地下车站，Ororo打开照明装置，他们像两个电脑游戏里的探索者那样走下楼梯，废旧的广场上杂乱的叠着几团被褥，很可能是属于流浪汉。Charles谨慎地朝那边投过去一瞥，有马上让自己的注意力回到前方。他用一只手摸索着身边的墙壁，另一只手则搁在自己的太阳穴附近——Erik知道Charles跑了，Erik很可能已经找回了他对付Charles的老办法，那只头盔。Charles让自己的思维像触角一样搜寻着前进，绕开Ororo，绕开弥漫的雾气，绕开地面上来来往往的行人，终于，他感觉到自己像是碰触到了一道屏障，那道屏障坚硬而光滑；他想要再看仔细一些，突然那道屏障变得锐利——

是白皇后。

在短暂的痛楚之后，Charles的内心不可遏制地升起一股怒火：又是她，Emma Frost。

“甜心，我们的熟人来了，”他听到那个女人甜腻腻的说。

万磁王站在她的背后，看上去高挑而冷峻，他没有戴头盔，显然也没有预料到今晚的行动。Ororo一动不动地盯着面前这两位，有点儿拿捏不准该采取什么样的策略，很快她看见了Charles——钻石人在狂风骤雨面前显得可有可无，而失去了头盔的万磁王在Charles面前几乎没有多少反抗能力。

白皇后露出微笑，她朝向地铁站的隧道里慢慢移动，尖锐的风声从远处呼啸着传来。Erik看着Charles伸展开他的手指——在电光火石般的两秒钟时间里，Charles以为Erik会朝自己或者Ororo发动攻击，他蓄势待发，准备先控制住万磁王——然而没有，Erik张开手臂，一把抱住了Emma Frost的腰，把白皇后从呼啸的列车前面拽了回来。

因为强烈的冲击力，有那么短短一瞬间，Erik躺在地上爬不起身，而Emma则完整的蜷缩在他的怀抱里，看上去柔美动人，就跟当初他们一起对抗的那个白皇后一模一样。其实古巴战争之后Charles听说确实是Erik把她从CIA手上劫走了，但他没有听到更多有关这俩人相处的细节。眼前有一点可以脑补的出，那就是——在白皇后面前，Erik Lensherr显然不缺乏英雄救美的气魄。

“你想要自杀吗？”Ororo朝Emma大喊。

而Charles的手还没有从太阳穴上放下，这就意味着万磁王在这个千钧一发生死抉择的关头放弃了自由，选择成为了他的俘虏——为了Emma Frost。

“Erik——”白皇后几乎是咬牙切齿的从万磁王怀里爬起身，用力推了Erik一把。

Erik顺着她的意思松开手臂，他还躺在地上，但他抬起眼睛看着Charles，看着那双绿色的漾着波纹似的眼睛，看着Charles咬紧了牙齿，颌骨的关节几乎都给他咬得咯咯作响——Erik举起双手，示意自己投降，“Oops，”他盯着Charles的眼睛轻声说。


End file.
